Chocolate With Nuts
by Sir Weston
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Why Having a Twin Sucks

**Chocolate With Nuts**

**So, actually my sister thought of this idea, but she didn't want to write it. So I'm writing it. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are two of my favorite characters from the movie How to Train Your Dragon. So I just had to do a fan fiction about them. This fan fiction is a lot shorter than my others, but it's not a one shot. I think those are boring. Basically Snotlout is trying to find a girl friend for Tuffnut, but his dear sister keeps sabotaging all attempts. Is Ruffnut just determined to make sure her brother stays single forever? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or its characters. I have the movie and the book series, but I don't own rights to them. Sad, really. The next movie would come out much faster if I did.**

**Chapter 1: Why Having a Twin Sucks**

Tuffnut never wanted a twin, let alone a sister. He would've been perfectly fine being an only child. It wouldn't have been that bad, he had friends who'd keep him company and could leave him alone when he wanted peace. But no. A few minutes after he had been born, Ruffnut came. And then they were stuck with each other until one of them died. Probably him. In fact, Ruffnut had even told him once that she would make sure he died before her.

There were many things Ruffnut did that irritated her brother. Stealing his stuff, for instance. She would walk right into his room and take whatever she wanted. And one time she had tried to convince him that he was adopted. They were young then, but she had somehow managed to convince him to stuff himself inside a box so she could send him back to where he came from. It took hours inside that cramped little box before his parents came looking for him. It wasn't so much Ruffnut he blamed for that as he blamed himself for believing her. And one year, when they were turning nine, their mother asked Tuffnut to hand out invitations to Ruffnut's surprise birthday party. That's when he realized that she was the favorite twin.

But all of that didn't bother Tuffnut too badly (he was known for taking a thing or two from his sister's room.) No, the thing that bugged him the most was what happened every time he found a girl that he liked. They would click instantly. And he would try very hard to hide his relationship from Ruffnut. But she always found out. And then the worst would come. She would schmooze her way into all of his dates, sit in between him and the girl, do everything in her power to scare the girl away, and the worst, she would sabotage any kiss he tried to have. It was a nightmare that he could never escape from.

Tuffnut was starting to believe that he would never have a steady relationship with a girl beyond two dates. All thanks to his dear sister Ruffnut. And when he asked her why she did this, she never gave him much of an answer.

"I like to torment you," she would say as yet another girl ran out on him, "You'll never get married if I have any say in it."

"You shouldn't have any say in it," Tuffnut would growl back.

"Yeah right," she would scoff.

And that's the way it was for a long time. Then one day after Viking Training class, Tuffnut's best friend, Snotlout came to his house. He barged in through the front door, knocking it right down as Tuffnut sat on the couch, staring at the wall.

"We have a door knob, you know," he told his friend. Snotlout ignored him.

"Hey buddy!" he exclaimed, "What is every teenage boy's dream?"

"To not have a sister who's hotter than him?" he guessed.

"No," Snotlout scoffed, "To have a girlfriend!"

"Great," Tuffnut muttered, "So you've found a girlfriend, and now you've come to brag about it, am I right?"

"Oh, I've found a girlfriend," Snotlout said, "But not for me. For you!"

Tuffnut stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"I've set you up on a blind date!" his friend explained, "Don't worry! She's really nice and smart and tolerant. Hot, too. And best of all, not my type."

"Okay," Tuffnut muttered, "Why?"

"Cuz," Snotlout replied, "I know how you've been down lately because you don't have a girlfriend. So I found you one. No need to thank me."

"You couldn't have asked me first?" Tuffnut demanded.

"Nope!" Snotlout replied, happily. "She's coming by here tonight and she's going to expect you to take her somewhere girly and romantic. So keep that in mind. Good luck buddy!" With that, he stepped over the fallen door and dashed away. Tuffnut ran over to the door way.

"Wait!" he called, "Aren't you even going to tell me her name?" But he was already too far away to hear.

Sighing, he turned back to his house and entered the kitchen. Ruffnut was there, mixing water with some sort of thick red liquid. "Hey, bro," she greeted, pouring him a glass of the liquid, "Here."

"Thanks," Tuffnut said. He looked at it closely. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Chicken blood," she replied, turning back to her drink. Screwing up his face, Tuffnut dumped the liquid out the window next to him.

"Hey Ruffnut," he said.

"Yo."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Ruffnut paused to think. "Just going out to the pastures to scare the sheep," she replied, "Why?"

"No reason," her brother responded. He paused. "Didn't Stoick tell you not to do that anymore?" he wondered.

"Yeah," Ruffnut replied, "But my loving and caring brother's not going to tell him, is he?" She gave him a stern look. Tuffnut sighed.

"I guess not," he replied.

"Good," she said, nodding her head.

As they sat down at the table, their father came in. "Hey guys," he greeted them. He poured himself a glass of the watery chicken blood, and sat down at the table. Tuffnut's eyes widened.

"Dad, wait!" he exclaimed as their father took a sip. He immediately spat it back out.

"This punch tastes like chicken blood!" he exclaimed.

"It is chicken blood," Ruffnut replied with a wide grinned. Tuffnut smacked his hand to his face as their father got up to pour it back.

…

Tuffnut shuffled through the village towards the chief's hut. Chief Stoick had a son named Hiccup who, about a year ago, defeated the Green Death. Now all the teens who had picked on him were friends with him. Tuffnut was hoping he could help him.

Hiccup was quite surprised when he opened the door to see Tuffnut. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Tuffnut sighed.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he replied.

**Whoa! What's the favor Tuffnut wants? You'll have to find out next chapter.**

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Did it make you want to puke? Please review so I know how I did. Reviews are an author's life. That's how they can tell whether they need to improve or not.**


	2. The Blind Date

**Chocolate With Nuts**

**This is going to be the most detailed I ever get for a chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Blind Date**

Hiccup was just a bit confused as he walked towards the Sheep pastures. Tuffnut had asked him to keep Ruffnut out of his hair tonight, but he refused to say why. He also didn't know why he would ask him. Did he think that Hiccup had a special bond with Ruffnut or something? Aw well. He knew Tuffnut rarely asked anyone for favors, and when he did he really needed it. So he would keep his sister busy for him. And according to him, Ruffnut was down by the sheep, planning to scare them. _Again._

Ruffnut was right where Hiccup expected her to be. Crouching by the fence, preparing to go in and scare the sheep. Hiccup snuck up behind her and crouched down next to her. "I thought my dad told you to stop doing that," he said suddenly, nearly giving the startled girl a heart attack.

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut growled, "Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!" She sighed. "If I didn't have a crush on you I'd…"

Hiccup looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she muttered, "What are you doing here?"

_Damn! She caught me! _Hiccup thought, _Time for Plan B!_

"Uh… nothing," Hiccup replied, "Just you know, taking a walk. Wanna come with?"

Ruffnut looked longingly at the sheep then back at Hiccup and sighed. "Sure," she replied, taking his hand as he led her away from the village.

…

Tuffnut was in his (disaster of a) room putting on his boots when there was a knock on the front door. Sighing, he got up and left his room to answer the door. Taking a deep breath, he answered it.

Standing at the door was a beautiful tall girl, with long, smooth blonde hair, and shiny blue eyes. Her lips were as red as an apple and her toothy smile nearly blinded Tuffnut. She was wearing a knee length skirt and bikini top that left a lot of bare skin showing. She stepped through the door in red high heel boots and gave Tuffnut a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," she greeted, "I'm Lovex, the girl Snotlout probably told you about. You're Tuffnut, right?"

_You kissed me on the cheek before asking me that? _"Yes, I am," Tuffnut replied. He opened the door wider to allow her to come in. She nodded gratefully and brushed past him and walked into his house.

"Interesting," she said, "This house looks a little big. There are three bedrooms? Who's the third one for?"

"I have a sister," Tuffnut explained, "She's not here right now, thankfully. Otherwise she would be here bugging me and ruining this."

Lovex laughed. "Yeah, younger siblings are always a pain. How much younger is she than you?"

Though he couldn't remember ever saying Ruffnut was younger than him (which she was) he counted it out silently on his fingers. "Like ten or eleven minutes," he replied.

"Minutes?" Lovex asked in disbelief.

"Give or take," Tuffnut said, "We're twins. Her name is Ruffnut. Snotlout didn't tell you that?"

Lovex laughed. "Yeah right," she giggled, "Snotlout told me nothing." She held out her arm. "Shall we go?"

"I guess," Tuffnut muttered, taking her arm lightly. She giggled and took his arm in hers and led him out the door. He barely closed the door in time.

…

Ruffnut walked along side the stream, swinging Hiccup's arm widely as she walked. Hiccup stumbled after her as she gripped his hand in an iron fist. He desperately tried to keep up with her as she dragged him along.

Eventually Ruffnut stopped abruptly, causing Hiccup to nearly crash into her. He panted, truing to catch his breath. He looked at Ruffnut, who was staring at the sky. Hiccup gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ruffnut muttered, "I have this feeling that my brother is with someone I would hate. It's driving me crazy."

Hiccup shuffled his feet. "Gee," he muttered, "I wonder what would give you that feeling?" He looked at the ground as Ruffnut turned to him.

"I'm going home," she said, starting off.

Hiccup raced after her. "Wait!" he cried, "You don't want to go home yet! Ruffnut, wait!" He grabbed her arm, trying to slow her down.

…

"It's funny I've never seen you around before," Tuffnut pointed out to Lovex as they walked on the docks, "Why aren't you in Viking Training with the rest of us?"

"Because I already graduated," she explained, "When it was still dragon training. I was the one in my class who got to kill the dragon. Everyone else was so mad!"

"I'll bet," Tuffnut said. He looked up at the stars as Lovex pressed close to him. He sighed. Tuffnut was never one for displaying his emotions, and love and affection kind of disgusted him.

"Pretty romantic, huh?" Lovex sighed, looking up at the stars, "Kind of gives you certain ideas, huh?"

Confused, Tuffnut looked at her. "No," he replied, "Why? What ideas does it give you?"

Lovex giggled. "Oh Tuffnut!" she laughed, "You're so funny!"

_Okay,_ he thought, _I wasn't really trying to be funny. But whatever._

As they walked back to the village, Lovex rested her head on his shoulder, to which Tuffnut just rolled his eyes. They walked up to Tuffnut's door and he turned to her.

"Will I be seeing you again?" Lovex asked.

"Well, my sister didn't screw things up today," Tuffnut said, "I'd say this relationship is off to a good start."

Lovex giggled playfully. Then she put her arms around Tuffnut, pulled him in and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened as her warm lips met his. After a while, she let go and walked away, waving flirtatiously over her shoulder. Tuffnut stared in surprise, his mouth hanging open as he watched her walk away.

Eventually he shook his head to clear it. Then he turned and entered his house. What he saw there when he entered was almost as startling as the kiss.

Snotlout was on the couch throwing darts at the wall, leaning back as if he lived there. Ruffnut and Hiccup were wrestling on the floor, Ruffnut desperately reaching for her ax, which was on a nearby table, and Hiccup trying to keep her away. Tuffnut blinked several times to make sure he was seeing right.

When they heard Tuffnut come in, they all looked up. "Hey buddy!" Snotlout greeted, "How'd the date go?"

"I knew it!" Ruffnut growled, before her brother could answer, "You were with someone I would hate." She reached again for her ax.

Tuffnut ignored her and turned to Snotlout. "What are you doing in my house?" he asked.

"OUR house!" Ruffnut corrected angrily.

"I wanted to see how your date went," he explained, "What'd I tell ya, huh? Cute, right? Did ya kiss her?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Tuffnut growled. Snotlout paused to think.

"Yes," he answered.

Sighing with frustration, Tuffnut went to his room and locked the door behind him. Snotlout, Hiccup, and Ruffnut stared after him.

"Is that a no?" Snotlout called.

**I know, short chapter, but my ideas are small, and I have to act on them before they go away. Next chapter Ruffnut is gonna meet Lovex, and we get to see the "tests" she puts every girl Tuffnut meets through. You're also going to see how over protective she is of her brother. Sweet, huh? Not really. Remember to review, or I can't write. I have a condition. It prevents me from writing if I don't get reviews.**


	3. Love and Siblings

**Chocolate With Nuts**

**Yeah! Lots of people who love this fan fiction. So I guess I should update. In this chapter Ruffnut confronts her brother and meets Lovex. Joyness! Or not joyness? Anyway, here you go.**

**Chapter 3 Sometimes Love Should Not Include Your Sibling**

Ruffnut had been pounding on her brother's door for well over half an hour. She was getting tired and seriously considering breaking the door down. Hiccup and Snotlout had gone home a long time ago. She was determined to speak with her brother on this important issue in which she _most definitely_ had a say in. Annoyed, she brought up her ax.

"Tuffnut!" she growled at her shut in, "Don't make me chop this door down! You know that I will!"

There was rustling from within the room as Tuffnut got up from his bed and made his way towards the door. He opened it just a tiny crack. "What?" he growled at his sister.

"You know what!" she snapped back, "Snotlout said you were with a girl. Who was she? Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

Tuffnut opened his door a bit wider. "Did it ever occur to you, _dear sister,_" he spat, "That it's absolutely none of your business?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruffnut scoffed, "Of course it's my business! You're my brother! Everything you do is my business!"

Tuffnut glared at her then shut the door in her face. Ruffnut stood there for a few moments, blinking in utter astonishment. Then she cleared her throat.

"So," she said, "When do I get to meet her?"

"Who said you got to meet her?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Me," his sister replied simply, "Don't you know that meeting the siblings is a very important step in a relationship?"

"I thought it was meeting the parents," Tuffnut replied.

"Well, you thought wrong," Ruffnut said, "So, what's her name?"

Tuffnut sighed and got up again from his bed, knowing that Ruffnut wasn't going to leave him alone. So he made his way back through his disaster of a room and opened the door.

"Lovex," he told her, stepping through the door, "Her name is Lovex."

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know," Tuffnut replied, walking past her to the couch, "I didn't get to ask. She hardly stopped talking. I don't think she inhaled once."

"Are you going to see her again?" Ruffnut wondered.

"Probably," her brother answered with a shrug, "I'm not going anywhere, and I doubt she's going to be leaving the island anytime soon."

Tuffnut's sarcastic wit was one of the things that really annoyed Ruffnut. She sat down on the couch next to her brother. "You realize she has a certain height she has to get to before I deem her acceptable."

"I know," he sighed.

"It's not gonna be easy getting up there," she warned.

…

…

The next day was bright, warm, and sunny, which was really odd on Berk. Tuffnut rose early and walked out of the house before his sister woke, as he was determined not to let her get to him all day. He was walking through the village when he heard someone call his name and he turned to see Lovex running towards him, waving joyfully. Tuffnut sighed as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello there, Tuffnut," she giggled, giving him a warm kiss on the cheek, "Kind of chilly out this morning, huh?"

"I think it's kind of warm," Tuffnut pointed out.

Lovex giggled again. "Oh Tuffnut, you're so funny!" she laughed.

"Okay," he muttered, "Again, I wasn't _trying _to be funny."

He heard a loud cough behind him and turned to see his sister glaring at him. Terrific.

"So, brother," she hissed, "Is this Lovex?"

"Yes," he replied simply, painfully aware that the girl still had him in her arms.

"Oh are you his sister?" Lovex asked, even though it was really obvious.

"I am," she answered stiffly, holding out her hand, "Ruffnut."

"Lovex," the girl responded, taking Ruffnut's hand, "But I guess you already knew that." She giggled. "Anyway, you'll be happy to hear that I'm getting along fine with your brother."

"I'll decide what I'm happy to hear," Ruffnut retorted and her brother rolled his eyes. "I have many questions for you Lovex, if that is your real name." Tuffnut rolled his eyes again.

"Hit me," Lovex said, putting on a slightly serious tone.

"Can I?" Ruffnut asked eagerly.

"Don't even think about it," Tuffnut warned her.

Ruffnut shrugged. "All right then," she said, "Let's get started. And get your arms off my brother. You can't touch him until I've approved of you."

"Kind of over protective, isn't she?" Lovex asked.

"Those aren't the words I would've used," Tuffnut responded.

"First off," Ruffnut began, "I don't let anyone date my brother if they're taller than him. He already has an inferiority complex, and having a girlfriend who's taller than him will only make it worse."

"I do not have an inferiority complex!" Tuffnut growled.

"Shush," Ruffnut hissed, "Well? How tall are you?"

"I'm almost a head shorter than your brother," Lovex explained calmly.

Ruffnut looked carefully at her, as if trying to find out if she was lying. But it was quite obvious that Lovex was quite a bit shorter than Tuffnut. Ruffnut scoffed. She wasn't going to make it that easy for this girl.

"How good are you with an ax?" she asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Lovex said, "But I was one the best in my class."

Ruffnut sneered. So, that's how she was going to play, eh? She would find something to trip this girl up. She always did.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" she asked.

"Only one," Lovex admitted, "But when I dumped him he left on a journey and hasn't been seen since. I don't miss him in the least."

Ruffnut scowled. "Fine," she said, "You check out for now. All that's left is for me to meet her friends."

"Don't you mean for me to meet her friends?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I had it right the first time," Ruffnut responded.

"Well I would love for you both to meet my friends," Lovex said, "They were in my class. Except for Snotlout, but you guys already know him. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect," Ruffnut replied before Tuffnut could say that he had planned on sleeping in tomorrow.

"Great!" Lovex exclaimed, "See you tomorrow!" She leaned to give Tuffnut a kiss.

"Ah!" Ruffnut interrupted, "No kissing either!"

Lovex looked a little disappointed but she let go and strode away.

Ruffnut turned to her brother who gave her a very annoyed look. "I thought that went pretty well, don't you?" she asked.

Tuffnut didn't reply, but instead strode back towards home, feeling like once again his sister had ruined his entire day.

**And there we go. Sorry this took so long, but I fell into a slump and didn't feel like writing for a long time. But since the new Dragon stories cam out, I'm back on How to Train Your Dragon! Also, sorry for the short chapter, but then again, if they were longer, it might take away from the point of the story, which is to do hilarious things to everyone's favorite twins. Anyway, R&R so I know how annoyed you are for having to wait for so long.**


	4. Meet the Fiends

**Chocolate with Nuts**

**Tuffnut has a few choice words to describe his sister's feelings towards him and one of them is not over protectiveness. (Edit: I don't care if over protectiveness is two words! Shut up!) Anyway, today is a very important step for Tuffnut (and Ruffnut) as they get to meet Lovex's friends. And for moral support (or to make fun of them) the twins's friends (Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs) are gonna be there too! Yippee! And stuff. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 – Meet the Fiends, I Mean Friends**

Tuffnut didn't want to get up the next morning. He had a major headache that he was almost completely positive had been caused by his sister. There was a loud pounding in his head. Or maybe that was the pounding coming from his door, which Ruffnut was banging on.

"Hey lazy!" she was calling, "Get up! Mom and dad left us chores to do, and _I'm_ certainly not going to do them!"

Tuffnut groaned. Why did he have to have a sister? What good were they? He tried to ignore Ruffnut, but she wouldn't stop knocking. So he slowly rolled out of bed, got dressed, looked in his mirror to do his hair, decided it was fine, put on his helmet, and walked out of the room.

"It's about time," Ruffnut grumbled from where she sat on the couch, picking her teeth, "I was afraid I'd have to start doing some of that stuff myself."

Tuffnut ignored her and walked past her, walking out the front door to the outside. As soon as he was out the door, Lovex was by his side, kissing him on the cheek. He tried to push her away, to get some air, but her arms were tight around him.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she told her hostage, "I had a nightmare that something had happened to you during the night, and I had to resist the urge to go check on you."

"Yeah, I had the same dream," Tuffnut lied, hoping it'd make her let go.

It didn't. She only gasped. "Do you know what that means?" she asked.

"We're crazy and one of us is still asleep?" Tuffnut replied.

"No, silly!" she giggled, taking his arm, "Time to meet my friends!"

Tuffnut was about to ask how having the same dream could possibly mean that it was time to meet her friends, but Lovex yanked on his arm and dragged him away just as Ruffnut stepped out of the house. She quickly raced after them, not wanting to miss anything.

"You're going to love my friends," Lovex was saying as she forcefully dragged Tuffnut over to where a small group of older teens were waiting, "They're really nice!"

"Can't wait," Tuffnut muttered as Ruffnut snickered.

As Lovex dragged Tuffnut, he was very annoyed to see Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid and Fishlegs coming towards them. Just what he wanted. For all his friends to see him trapped in a girl's arms. Confused, they approached them.

"Who's this?" Astrid asked, almost as if she were offended.

"This is Tuffnut's new girlfriend," Snotlout announced proudly as if Tuffnut were his son who just learned how to walk. Tuffnut noticed Ruffnut flinch slightly at the word "girlfriend."

"My name is Lovex," she told the gathered friends, "Snotlout introduced us."

"I didn't know you were a matchmaker, Snotlout!" Fishlegs said excitedly, "Do you think you could hook me up with someone?"

"Um, excuse me," Ruffnut growled, "We're focused on my problems, er, I mean, Tuffnut's relationship right now, not yours."

_And I really wish you weren't_, Tuffnut thought, bitterly.

"Anyway," Lovex interrupted, "I was just taking these two to meet my friends. Want to come along?"

_Please say no,_ Tuffnut thought desperately.

"Heck yeah, we wanna come!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Great," Tuffnut muttered.

Lovex lead the way to the edge of the village were a small group of slightly older teens waited by a large boulder. Tuffnut was very uncomfortable to see that all of them were girls. Five girls, ranging in size and build, but all of them taller than Tuffnut and his friends (and his sister.)

"Hey girls!" Lovex exclaimed, "Come meet my new boyfriend and his friends!"

"I haven't yet approved that you're allowed to call him your boyfriend," Ruffnut growled mostly to herself.

"Oh! He's cute!" one of the girls said, putting her arms around Snotlout, "So strong and much better looking than your old boyfriend."

"That's not my boyfriend," Lovex told her, confused, "This is." She held up Tuffnut's arm which she still had in her cast iron grip.

"Oh," the girl said.

_How stupid can you get?_ Tuffnut wondered.

"So that means he's up for grabs?" the girl wondered about Snotlout excitedly.

"Anyway," Lovex interrupted, "This is Tammy, Loretta, Fey, Marriette, and Candy. Girls, this is my boyfriend Tuffnut, his sister Ruffnut, Snotlout, and some other people."

Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs looked annoyed as Lovex's friends surrounded them. Tuffnut tried to make himself smaller, but to no avail. Lovex put an arm around him to keep him from slipping away.

The day, in Tuffnut's book, was officially ruined.

…

…

When Tuffnut woke the next morning, his head was pounding. Oh, wait, that was just the door. He layed there a few moments before realizing someone was pounding on his door. Hammering, more like. Just by the angry way the person was knocking, Tuffnut guessed that it was probably his sister. Which meant he was going to ignore her until she forced her way in.

Sure enough, a moment later Ruffnut was chopping down the door with her ax. She struggled her way over to where Tuffnut lay on his bed and gave him a great shove, knocking him off the bed.

"Yo dweeb!" she called, "Time to get up!"

"A simple call through the door would've worked, you know," Tuffnut snarled, struggling to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruffnut called over her shoulder as she left.

The boy got up and stretched. Then, just for the fun of it, and to avoid his sister, he climbed out his bed room window to get outside. As he landed, Snotlout walked over.

"I've been thinking about getting out of my house that way for years," he told Tuffnut.

"I didn't feel like using a door," Tuffnut explained, shrugging.

"Yeah, why bother with an inconvinience like a door when you can simply climb out the window?" Snotlout agreed, nodding.

This (fairly pointless) conversation might have continued, if Lovex's friends, Tammy, Loretta, Fey, Marriette, and Candy hadn't come over.

"Hey boys," Loretta greeted in a somewhat flirtatious voice, "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about climbing out of windows," Tuffnut explained, "What's going on with you?"

All five girls burst into a fit of high pitched giggling. Confused, Tuffnut turned to Snotlout. "What'd I say?" he wondered.

"Don't know," Snotlout replied, shrugging.

After the girls calmed down, the girl Candy smiled at them. "Have you two ever met Lovex's ex-boyfriend?" she asked, "Before he left?"

They both shook their heads.

"Oh, too bad," Marriette sighed, "He was a dreamboat."

"Not as much as you," Tammy said quickly to Snotlout, "But he was really good looking. And big. With huge muscles."

"Oh! Remember that time that one guy looked at Lovex so he lobbed the guy's head off?" Fey asked excitedly.

Tuffnut's eyes started widening as the girls laughed. "I'll tell you!" Loretta giggled, "No one else even glanced at Lovex while Danny Deadtoya was around!"

"Wait," Snotlout interrupted, "Danny Deadtoya was Lovex's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Fey replied.

"Whoa! That guy was monster!" Snotlout exclaimed, "I heard he beat Stoick in an arm wrestling contest and managed to kock down a huge tree with a single punch!"

Tuffnut felt his heart speed up. Great. Just what he needed. For his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend to be huge and dangerous. He had never heard of Danny, but he knew he would never like to meet him. As the girls and Snotlout talked about how gigantic and terrifying Deadtoya was, Tuffnut founf the moment to quickly sneak away.

…

…

"Oh yeah, I remember Danny," Astrid said as she and the rest of the vikings sat at dinner in the great hall, "He was a legend around here."

"Then how come this is the first time I've heard of him?" Tuffnut wondered bitterly.

"I don't know, maybe you don't get out often," Astrid suggested.

"I remember the day he left on his dangerous journey," Fishlegs said, "He built the boat he sailed away on by himself with no tools. And he left on his own. Talk about brave."

"You know, surprisingly, this isn't making me feel any better," Tuffnut growled.

"Don't worry, Tuffnut," Hiccup encouraged, "That was years ago. If he hasn't come back by now, I doubt he's going to come back at all."

This did little to calm his nerves.

…

…

That night, Tuffnut lay in his bed while his sister snored loudly in the next room. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Were all those rumors about Danny true? Did he really lob a guy's head off? Did he beat Stoick, the chief, in an arm wrestling contest? He shuddered just thinking of it.

But then he thought of what Hiccup had said and decided he was probably right. Danny had left years ago. If he wanted to come back, he probably would've done so by now. Besides, Lovex said she had broken up with him. There was no way Danny was ever going to get him.

He would live to regret those thoughts.

…

…

Tuffnut was woken once again by loud pounding. His sister again. But this time Ruffnut was shouting. Except Tuffnut was so groggy with sleep, he couldn't understand a word she was saying. So he lazily got to his feet and answered the door.

"What?" he demanded.

"There's some huge guy outside waiting for you," Ruffnut answered, "He says his name is Danny Deadtoya and (and I quote) 'because ya stole his girlfriend' he wants to lob off your head or something like that."

Swallowing hard, Tuffnut glanced over his sister's shoulder and saw a giant of a man standing in the living room, a mean scowl on his face. He was twice the size of Gobber, and his arms looked as thick as trees. Without asking, Tuffnut knew that this was Danny Deadtota.

He was so dead.

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? Or maybe you did, I'm running a giant cliché, here. Anyway, sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I promise that now that Riders of Berk is on I will update more. Please forgive me!**

**PS: I noticed that I basically took Hiccup's sarcastic attitude and gave it to Tuffnut. Huh.**

**Anway, what's gonna happen to Tuffnut? Find out in the next chapter! (BOO!)**


	5. To my readers

My dear readers, I regret to inform you that I will not be finishing this fanfiction.

Due to the release of the newest Howto Train Your Dragon books and movie, I have gotten very depressed about the entire series, and have lost all my motivation for it. So, unfortunately, I will not be finishing these fanfictions.

I will, however, keep them up for you. And I am continuing my other fanfictions, just not my HTTYD ones. If any of you would like to finish them for me, be my guest. I'm just not going to do it.

It's been nice reading your reviews! Sorry it had to end like this, but blame the franchise, the books, and the new movie. I don't care how much praise it got (I know it's definitely not better than Frozen!) but the movie and the latest books have made it hard for me to enjoy the series anymore. I'm sorry. I can't finish this.

See you around.

Sincerily, Sir Weston.


End file.
